halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Type-53 Plasma Bolt Launcher
| manufacturer=Merchants of Qikost | model= | type=Plasma Bolt Launcher | cost= | size= | damage per hit= | magazine=5 | maxammo= | fire= | ammotype=20mm Plasma Scatter Round | operation= | rate of fire=single shot | accuracy=Accurate to 150 metres | range= | era= | counterpart= | counterwep= | affiliation=Swords of Sanghelios }} The , known as the Plasma Caster is a Sangheili storm weapon, intended for assault roles against entrenched enemy positions. Closely related to the Type-50B Directed Energy Rifle/Heavy, the Plasma Caster has become a well rounded and highly respected assault weapon. History The earliest iteration of the Plasma Caster was built in response to an Unggoy Rebellion, designed to flush out dissidents hiding in fortified hold-fasts. It met with mixed success, and despite not receiving the blessing of the San 'Shyuum, it entered limited production. For nearly a century, it was constantly modified, prototyped, and adjusted, and all the while declined by the Ministry of Resolution. This weapon would not see frontline conflict until the Blooding Years, where it was bought in massive amounts by many different factions, such as individual warlords, the Covenant, and the Swords. Eventually, the Swords became the only buyer. The weapon, so feared in the assault role, became known as the Sezh'Kasrak, Ruination of Keeps. Description The weapon is a well built product of the Merchants of Qikost, with their trademark standards in build quality, and their elegant designs that allow for easy to maintain weapons, and simple to use. Slightly longer than most, and fitted with a stock, its intended for siege work, clearing entrenched positions with fire and brimstone. The weapon uses replaceable battery cells, each containing five stowed 20mm plasma charges. These can be fired quickly in succession, each packing some decent punch. The plasma charges are designed to last only a certain length of time, their magnetic sheath surviving impact with a surface for just a few seconds after impact. This allows it to be bounced around corners, or landed in trenches before detonating. However, it's real power comes from it's secondary fire mode. The plasma charge can be held, increasing in size and lethality. In order to coax the most destructive power out of it, two magnetic containment sheaths, one on each side, open up, causing the plasma charge to grow in size. Once charged, it fires, launching a large plasma munition that instead of bouncing on impact, adheres to it through electrostatic attraction. It reaches critical mass within a few moments, and detonates, showering the area in plasma submuntions. This charged shot overheats the weapon temporarily. The Plasma Caster has a few extra components to give it an edge. As well as the removable battery, it also has a built in ammunition counter, and projected sight. Variants Scourge of Fire The product of ad-hoc modifications intended to improve the Plasma Caster, these field-modified variants have been hastily put together for urban combat. Changes to their firing chamber and ammunition designs allows them to fire a burst of twin shots, doubling their lethality with ease. The heat dispersion system has been improved upon to allow it improved heat management, allowing it to fire charged shots without pause. White Scar Created based on hybrid ammunition experiments, the White Scar is a lightly modified variant that fires needle rounds encased in a sheath of plasma. With the robust firing system, few modifications were necessary. Thanks to the Needle properties, it has proximity detonation capabilities, and the rounds explode into homing shards, lethal to anybody in close proximity. Purgation's Will Efforts by Sword armourers have produced a new model of the Plasma Caster, intended for urban fighting at range. Often, snipers would hold themselves up in a position that forced Sangheili warriors to approach at range. Purgation's Will is designed for such encounters. Using a high power magnetohydrodynamic motor, it can fire plasma bolts much faster, and with a much flatter trajectory. Siege Dancer Built to order for the Tyraxus Tribe, the Siege Dancer is specially modified for their needs. Built with tougher materials, and a bayonet that runs the length of the weapon. It features oversized magazines that fires more rapidly. Given to Tyraxi Siege Engineers, they use it to clear the battlements and fortifications of enemy defences. UNSC Remarks